


It's All in the Nose

by trascendenza



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000), Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, my holiday project 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"This guy," Hobbes said, wrapping an arm around Gus' shoulder and patting him on the chest. "I like this guy. Finally, someone who appreciates the fine art of investigative olfaction."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [aithine](http://trascendenza.dreamwidth.org/16629.html#aithine).

"This guy," Hobbes said, wrapping an arm around Gus' shoulder and patting him on the chest. "I like this guy. Finally, someone who appreciates the fine art of investigative olfaction."

"Always with the investigative olfaction," Fawkes said, rolling his eyes.

Gus' nostrils flared in Fawkes' direction. Fawkes took a step back, looking a little freaked out, while Shawn just watched with a small smile.

"Tuna on rye. A few pepperoncinis, spicy dijon mustard, mayo, fresh celery, and..." Gus took in one more sniff, eyes squinting. "Chips on the side."

"You see that, my friend?" Bobby said, gesturing enthusiastically at Gus. "That is a thing of beauty."

Gus looked at Fawkes, a challenging tilt to his lips. "Go on. Tell me I'm wrong."

"Please don't," Shawn stage-whispered. "The last time I tried... things got a little out of hand. I still have swizzle stick stuck in places I can't discuss in mixed company." He closed his eyes, as if overwhelmed at the memory, his voice breaking a little. "It wasn't pretty."

"Shawn!" Gus smacked him on the shoulder.

"What, man? I'm just telling it like it is."

Gus glared. "You're the one who stabbed _me_ with the swizzle stick, and that's only because I tripped on your stupid drunk ass on the floor of _my_ apartment."

"You have to start watching where you go, Gus, it's hazardous for your health."

"It was the middle of the night and you were wearing all black, Shawn! Who does that?"

"Hey, hey," Fakes said, raising his hands. "The man was right. No need to have a hissy fit over it."

"The SuperSmeller strikes again." Gus said, looking smug.

"Ooh, SuperSmeller." Bobby said, "I like."

"Oh, no," Darien said, pointing at Hobbes, "don't you start. Obviously this guy was just born talented. You took one lousy seminar --"

"Bobby Hobbes' SuperSmeller has been cracking cases since before you were _born_, Fawksey, you just remember who you're talking to --"

"Oh, dear," Claire said, looking on at the scene from a safe distance with Juliet. "It was a rather bad idea to put the four of them together in a room, wasn't it?"

Juliet nodded ruefully.


End file.
